Fate's War
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: The Last main story of my LOTG Trilogy. Action, Adventure, Blood, Fighting, oh... and ACTION! Follow Wolf and Tyler as they attempt to finally beat back the terrible owls known as the Pure Ones... Will they Succeed, or will the Conquer and achieve piece for so many in need of it? That is for YOU to read and find out. Rating is subject to change if requested by numeral people.
1. Beginning Clash

**Chapter 1: Beginning Clash**

**Declaimer: I do not own the LOTG movie or any books, Kathryn Lasky does.**

**A.N.: For the sake of simplicity, I will use names from the book series, but they are NOT affiliated with the books, I just need the names.**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Flapping, Chattering clicks and clacks of battle claws opening and closing, and the sound of hushed conversations accompanied our flight over the sea of Hoolemoore as we approached Destiny, and fate, on the same battlefield. Scout reports suggest that the Pure Ones had assembled a larger force than _any_ before it, but we were going to meet them on the battlefield, with just as a ferocious force as their own. Flames, Coals, and Metal would clash on this battlefield before this war was over. Skirmishes were of the past, battles of history were equal to dust, this battle, _our battle_, will decide the owl kingdoms future fate.

I looked over at Tyler just as he did the same for me, and I could see that distant, but prominent flame burning bright in his eyes. I smiled just as he nodded, and I said, "This battle may be our last… _sir._ As they say… it has been an honor serving with you…"

He chuckled loudly as he looked back forward and spoke, "That is true, but don't count on your death too soon, you still have Spot to go back to." He clicked the smaller battle claws he was wearing, and I saw green sparks jump between them instead of sparks. His combat knife was strapped to his chest, even in its modified state; it gleamed with uncanny sharpness in the pale light. "Brace yourself Wolf; this may end up like those old wars just how they were in the history books."

When he finished, I looked back forward as I nodded, and looked at the shore far ahead of us, I heard my name sake howling even from this far out, but it was still too far off to tell how many there were as reinforcement and aid in this ruthless war. _They are only going to this war with us since the Pure Ones have continuously raided them for unknown reasons… and killed innocent pups as an easy source of meat. The crows may be stupid, but even they know that to survive, is to fight on the side that won't stab you in the back after everything is done._

…

We passed over the edge of the shores crashing waves, and our small but deadly contingent of troops passed by over the land with a deathly silence, that could only be seen as a prominence of the upcoming fight. A few caws were heard from the surrounding forest, but we were informed that most the fighting crows would be waiting near the enemies positions, prepared for our attack. We were now passing trees as we were coming up to our meeting grounds for the main assault force. The real aerial boost that I was looking forward to was the eagles; they had been tough to convince, but when they had seen my reasoning, they had readily accepted.

We passed over a large clearing, and off to one side of the clearing was a large rock, and near the bottom of the rock was a small pack of three wolves. Tyler did some clicking with his beak, and our troops flew over to some trees while Tyler and I continued towards the wolves. When we passed halfway through the clearing, two eagles melted from the tree lines, and a large Wolf stood up.

Tyler and I landed in beside each other in front of the wolf, while the two large eagles landed near us also. The eagles were the first to speak, "The attack on the egg snatchers and chick-nappers is still a go?"

Tyler stepped forward and nodded and said, "It is, I take it you are the only two that will take part in this fight for the eagles?"

"No, there are three more of us, but they are resting before the attack begins."

Now the wolf spoke up, "My pack is ready for the attack and eager to get back to our dens after we have finished…"

After the wolf also finished, Tyler said, "Thank you for your support Fengo… now that we are ready, lets end the tyranny of the Pure Ones once and for all… every hour they live, more will suffer…"

The eagle straightened up and said, "We will fly with you."

"And we will wait until the main battle begins before we join…" Fengo finished.

I alighted into the air just as the two eagles did, with Tyler closely behind them, and Fengo started to trot over to his 'pack'. The two other wolves stood up, and all three of them blended into the shadows and were soon gone from sight. I clicked my beak loudly, and a gust of wind hit the forest floor as twenty heavily armed Guardians lifted off and into the air. We angled off to the south, and we were soon flying once more in our arrowhead formation, with the addition of five eagles spread out above our formation. With the added three wolves somewhere in the forest below us, and the crows waiting near the battlegrounds, I started to feel the pre-jitters of battle nervousness collecting in me, and making me feel jumpy…

**(Outillisa's P.O.V.)**

Soren and Gylfie were currently reading a joke book that they had found the day before, but I could tell by their postures, they weren't into the book too much. _It is the war… along with everyone that had left to fight, I can understand how they don't want to do anything but to rush off and join them. I would do it if it guaranteed Tyler to live, but he pacifically made sure Spot, Shale, and I weren't trained for this mission… we have just as much right to go into battle as they do._

I sighed as I looked back down at the book I was reading, and absently skimmed over the words that littered the page. No matter how much I tried to focus on the functions of feather maintenance, I couldn't get my mind away from Tyler, or any of the good times we had had with each other. _Oh Gluax please let Tyler come back to me safely…_

**(Somewhere northwest of Pure One Forces)**

A figure clad in Dark cloth was slowly and carefully sidling its way up to a cliff that overlooked a deep valley with an ominous Blue glow. The figure had six weapons on them that were expertly concealed, and the figure had every intention of participating in the fight that was soon to enfold. It watched as large ropes closed downwards, snuffing the blue glow, but that only led to the eerie red glow as troops with battle claws with burning embers traced paths over the sky, keeping on constant alert, but clueless of the mystic being observing their entire operations…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Fengo was still hidden in the forests below as the Eagles and our owls were flying, and when we came from the tree cover, I shouted out, "ATTACK! WATCH EACH OTHERS BACKS!"

All the Guardians screeched or hooted loudly while the eagles' cry's sounded off, and the echoes came back to us. Tyler and I were racing ahead of the others, and I could see the cliff sides seem to slide off, and then I realized it was the individual crows, but amass…

I unsheathed my swords once we saw the first enemy troops, and since they seemed to be nothing more than scouts, Tyler left his combat knife alone. Before we could get close enough, the eagles dated past us in white and brown blurs. The first Pure One troop was a great grey, and he managed to cut an eagle across its wing before its wing was ripped off by another eagle, and the rest were quickly put down, but not before calling out and alerting the rest of the Pure Ones that weren't already.

A mighty noise sounded from the forest to our rears… it was loud, thunderous, and seemed to be many but mixed into one. I turned and looked back just as I saw the first few wolves racing out of the forest, yet still, the sound of their howl lingered in the air, only seemed to intensify; and it even struck fear into my heart as I saw the gleaming white teeth glinting in the light of the moon. I watched as more than two dozen raced from the woods, and it wasn't until the last one left the forest that the howl dissipated into the air.

Turning back towards the center of St. Aggies, I now saw the might of the Pure ones rushing out to meet us, and I charged forward just as the sound of snarling and growls encased the arena between both sides.

I held my swords out to the sides, and just as I swung them forward, they were met with the bitter edge of a small elf owl. I store into its eyes and noticed the hate filled glint, mixed in with the cloudy sensation that was said to accompany moon-blinked owls, _Just if we were fighting true soldiers instead of forced into service owls…_

I pushed the thought away as I plunged my sword into the gut of the young owl, but I quickly withdrew and pushed all emotions into the back of my consciousness, and turned to face another enemy, only to be met with a tidal wave of Pure One troops…

**A.N.: Here is the chapter that a certain someone has been waiting for XD… hope you enjoyed, this is going to be one hell of a ride…**


	2. Apperance

**Chapter 2: Appearance**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I froze for a few moments as the tidal wave of troops surged towards me, but just as one took a swipe at me with a mace-like club, reality snapped back into place, and I brought both mine up just in time. Our swords clashed, and I swept mine outwards, which flung the sooty colored owl back and into two others. I flapped my wings hard until I was near Tyler, and I grunted, "We need to stay near each other, so we don't get overwhelmed."

His only acknowledgement was to fly closer to me and nod his head as he swept an owl with battle claws away. I turned back around and saw our soldiers fighting in groups of two, threes, and a group of five. They had already received a few wounds, but below on the ground was more than a dozen Pure ones. As I was looking at the ground, the wolves were surging over it and sprang into the air and tore any pure one apart that was unfortunate enough to get close. The muzzles of the wolves were stained with blood from the fangs, while their paws were also stained from the blood on the ground. Mixed with their black fur, they truly looked like hounds from hell.

Swerving to the side, I narrowly avoided being decapitated from a Pure one elite (Pure Elite), and I saw the fire burning in this one's eyes. I brought my sword up as he swung his, and I felt heat wafting from it was it clanged off of my swords. I slid forward in the air as I swung my sword forward in an attempt to wound his wing, but just as I did, he locked swords with me. The heat was harsh, but what I saw was worse than the heat; impeded in nooks of his sword, were coals.

As the Pure Elite growled and pulled away, he suddenly rammed me in the chest with his own, and I only fell because of the sheer force of the impact. I hit the ground hard, and that is when I was winded. I dropped my swords just as I hit, but they were only a few feet away, but that might as well have been a mile. The Pure Elite landed sinisterly close to me, and he chuckled before he said, "Is this the best the guardians have?"

He raised his pulsing red blade, and right before he brought it down, I quiet twang was heard, and then a wooden shaft was sticking out from his side. He looked down at it, and as he did, he slowly fell over as he gurgled some of his blood. His wing on the side the shaft was protruding from twitched sporadically, but with every twitch; it grew weaker until it wasn't moving at all anymore. I sighed in relief as I looked over, and I nearly spat a pellet as I saw a huge shadow racing down from the cliffs. On its waist was something that shimmered silver, and extended far, and on the arms were two jagged shadows…

**(Cliff area)**

"Shouldn't we start helping them…? They are outnumbered, even though the wolves and eagles are helping them, the crows have abandoned them." Said an owlish figure besides the sprawled shadow.

The dark shadow chuckled quietly, and said, "Yes, yes… we will help them, I just want to make it perfectly dramatic," the figure twisted until something triangular with something wooden with a silver tip was pointed towards the battlegrounds, "Oh, see… Wolf is already down. I guess this is now or never…"

The figure clad in black pulled something beneath the triangular object, and a loud _**twang**_ emitted, sending down the cliffs, between troops on either side, and struck the Pure Elite dead on in its side, right before it had the chance to strike down the best friend of Tyler, and helper of most owls.

"Ok, you know what to do… stay safe, don't let any Pure Ones find you… but if they do, you know what to do…" as the figure stood up, it grabbed something off the ground, and as it ran towards the ledge, it seemed to plummet, before it started a steep and fast glide towards the raging battle…

**(Soren's P.O.V.)**

_Oh, I truly hope they agree and let me go, even if it is just this once, this is something I need to do… I can feel it in my gizzard._ I was walking towards the parliament hall, and even though it was risking a severe flint mop for an unexpected interruption, I felt that this was something that needed to be done _before _the battle at St. Aggies was finished. I glanced behind me and saw Gylfie looking on remorsefully, but I couldn't blame her, _if it wasn't for me feeling that this was urgent, I wouldn't even dare try it, but it needs to be done._

I stopped outside of the entrance, and as I heard the voices within discussing topics; such as the war, harvest of the milk berries, and so on, I took a deep breath. I let that breath out as I stepped forward and into the roundish hollow. When I was before the parliament, I felt my gizzard give a painful lurch as my feathers tightened around my still form; every eye was on me… even Ezylryb's squinted one. They didn't say anything, but continued to look at me, and just as I felt I was going to yarp a pellet, I heard Ezylryb ask, "What are you doing here lad? You know it is unauthorized to interrupt a meeting in progress."

Swallowing thickly, I stepped forward nervously as I said, "I want to request to go join the battle against the Pure ones… I feel it is right that I go immediately!"

The king and queen looked at me thoughtfully as a few other owls looked at me in disbelief, but others looked at me humorlessly, but the worst expression of all, was disappointment from Ezylryb as he said, "That isn't happening lad, we already sent out a contingent of our troops to wage this war, we don't need any more noble owls putting their lives in danger."

I looked at him as my beak hung open slightly, _I thought even _he_ would've sided on me with this._ I lowered my head in disappointment, but before I gave up, I said once more, "I feel it in my gizzard that I should go out there and face my brother in battle, and not let him be slain by some other owl. And you once said, 'always trust in your gizzard'."

Before I turned and left, I heard King Boron say, "A raise of wings, to see if we should let Soren follow his gizzard into battle."

A shifting on the parliament branches stirred, and six wings went up. I watched the procedure was repeated again, but with those who didn't, and it was also six. Queen Baran looked over across her mate, and said, "Ezylryb… we need your vote… which is it?"

I watched as his eyes were shifting across the floor, and he would occasionally glance at me, "I… I choose…" his eyes were still darting around the floor, but then he closed them and took a deep breath and let it out. When he reopened his eyes, they were facing me, and as he opened his beak, he started to say, "I choose that he should…"

**A.N.: Wolfsalvo here… I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was a little short… I have 2 things you can answer, OR ask in your review. 1) Who is this good and mysterious figure that has appeared in the two chapters… and 2) what will Ezylryb say or answer? I'm a stinker, I gave you 2 cliff hangers… and it's not the first time, but I think I did them even better than I did the last ones. Okay, I will let you get onto your reviews… lol.**


	3. Advancement

**Chapter 3: Advancement**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

The dark shadow was still racing down and towards the battlefield, but when I heard shouting for help from one of my fellow Guardians, I had to look away. I raced off towards the cries of pain, and I saw that a few Pure ones had separated a Guardian from his group, and they were too preoccupied with dozens of other troops to rush to his aid. _It wasn't supposed to be like this, this was supposed to be a quick and precise hammer strike… this is becoming prolonged longer than Tyler or I expected…_

I rammed a Pure one just as it raced forward with its battle claws ready, and I turned around quickly and knifed a few more before I heard a clang behind me. I turned and saw that my trooper had just saved me from a sword to the back of the head, so I thanked him by returning the favor. When the enemy had dissipated into the now thinned tidal wave, I looked over at the Guardian and said, "Get back to your group, stay safe."

He nodded vigorously, and I soon turned around and saw an eagle struggling to fight two heavily armed Pure Elites. I started to fly to its aid, but before I reached her, one of the Elites struck her across her port wing with a blazing sword. She instantly lost her flight ability, but not her will to fight; as she was falling, she grabbed one of the Elites by his wing with her talon, and squeezed hard enough that even I heard the snap of weak bone. She looked up and over just as I reached where she had once been, and she merely nodded as I looked at the other Elite, and ruthlessly began to attack him…

**(Chars P.O.V.)**

The burn and cut in my wing had caused excruciating pain when it first was dealt, but now my body was numb as I plummeted towards the ground. _Heh… I will finally live up to my name than a few dark black feathers… now my wing is 'charred' also now…_

The wolves' snarling was getting closer, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I reached my end with the cold and unforgivable ground. I sighed peacefully as I accepted the fact one final time… but then I cried out in pain. It didn't feel how the ground was meant to feel like… and it was only in two areas across my back and my injured wing. Then I heard a grunt, and when I opened my eyes, I saw the strangest sight before me; it looked like one of those colorful glass images from castles. I remembered that trader owl… _trader Maggs_… had said that was the picture of an Other Knight of some sort, and now I was looking into the eyes of one. I felt my beak slacken as he looked up and started to run, but back towards the forest; which wasn't that far.

I felt him easing me to the ground, and he gently said, "Stay here, and try not to attract any unwanted attention… I need to get back into the battle. Shana will watch over you…" It was then that I turned my head to the side when I heard a noise, and I saw an eagle owl perched in the branches above us, holding something strange in her talons. I looked back at the Knight just as I heard loud clinking in front of me, and I saw him moving incredibly fast back towards the battle.

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

"DO NOT FALL BACK ANYMORE! FIGHT ON FOR THE TREE!" I shouted out. The battle wasn't going good, with half the eagles down, five wolfs dead, and the crows nowhere in sight except in piles on the ground, and most of the Guardians injured; the situation was looking extremely bleak. I felt a stabbing pain in my side as another Pure one managed to scrape me with their battle claws. I swung my sword viscously as I cringed in pain, and I was rewarded with a cry of pain as I sheared the hapless owls' wing off. I looked down and saw that the wounds I had accumulated were dripping blood, but nowhere as heavily as my swords were. I rushed forwards and quickly rolled as my swords cut multiple owls, but those cuts wouldn't do anything more than hinder and be a distraction. I rushed up just I felt something sail fast my head, and I came face to face with another Pure one. Neither of us had time to react, so I crashed into him just as he regained his senses.

I pushed away from him and quickly sheathed my swords as I plunged back down. I was aiming for another owl's weapon that littered the ground, and I spotted a flame sword glittering in the moonlight. As I angled up for it, I felt something hit me, and I felt blood start swelling up from my wings joint. I grunted through the pain, but just as I grabbed the mace, I crashed roughly into the ground. I stood up wobbly and turned to face my pursuer, and I almost wilfed at the sight; four Pure Elites, with a dozen or so injured regular troops behind them.

I held my captured mace up in defense, but just as they were going to charge, their features automatically morphed into one of great fear. The regular Pure one troops all fled right away, and one of the Elites even went into a yeep like state their on the ground. The others slowly backed away from me, and quickly turned around and fled. It was then that I heard a pair of heavy footfalls behind me, accompanied by a metallic clinking noise. I started to turn around as I heard a drawn out sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath…

After I was looking up at the faceplate of a Knights armor, I could see two eyes peering down at me from the slits in the mask, and an extremely large Excalibur in the Knights hands. My heart started to hammer away in my chest as I looked on above me, and then I felt like my heart stopped; the Knight shouted, "BOO!"

"!" was all I could emit as I fell backwards, and I felt completely immobilized as I shut my eyes and waited for the end. I heard a rumbling, and took it as the heavens opening up for me, but then I heard a very familiar voice saying, "Payback is a bitch… now get up Wolf, I can't carry you back to the forest line."

I opened my eyes as the Knight in his black cloak and front ways silver armor was kneeling next to me. I looked into his eyes, and recognition dawned in my fazed mind, and I whispered out, "Simon?"

The sarcastic remark that was soon emitted solidified my suspicions, "NO! Only your mom, of _course_ it's me, now move, I need to help everyone." And with that, he was storming away, and off towards the wolves who were fighting the Pure Elites now openly fighting them. The shock of seeing Simon again and when he… _startled…_ me began to wear off, I noticed the pain in my wing, and headed his advice and went towards the tree line to await help…

**(Simon's P.O.V.)**

_If it wasn't for me working out in this stuff, I doubt I could keep moving in this heavy ass armor…_

Charging in between the wolves, I must've stepped on ones paw because I heard a startled yelp down near my legs, but I was too busy swinging the big sword in my hands to care too much. I lobbed off a wing, a few talons, and managed to dent one Elites helmet inwards. The rest scattered from around me while the wolves at first remained wary, but then started fighting the Pure ones once they saw I was fighting with them.

I swung again, but this time I closed my eyes to avoid the gruesome image from staining my memory… I knew that I had just decapitated the owl, but I still didn't want to scar my mind. It was when I felt something scratch harmlessly at my arm that I opened my eyes, and saw an Elite staring wide-eyed at my arm, which had been covered in my black cloak. I growled as I took one of the small knives out from my arm holders, and quickly jabbed it into the owls exposed side; coating my gauntleted hand in crimson fluid. I tore off the cloak I was wearing, and when I did, the moonlight reflected the shining silver of my armor all over the ground, and I could hear some of the wolves gasping, but I ran forward, impaling owls or slicing them out of the air. The Pure Ones that saw me coming dashed out of the way, but the ones that couldn't got mercilessly slaughtered.

_OW! What the hell was that!?_

Something large and heavy had hit the top of my helmet, denting it inwards and hitting me solidly in my temple. I tried to take it off to see what it was, but then I remembered I had need Shana's help with the vine in the back. I growled and swung my sword up, and as it was at an eighty degree, I felt it hit something solid and resisting, but I did here the gurgling of someone reaching the end of my blade.

"PURE ONES, FALL BACK!"

When I looked skyward, I saw the remaining, and now incredibly smaller, Pure one force retreating, but back towards the middle of the canyon. The Guardians and Eagles followed in hot pursuit, but like me, the Wolves had to move through the rocky grounds to follow them. I put my sword away as I started forwards, keeping a wary eye on the ground. I stumbled more than once, and one of the smaller wolves nearly took a nasty hit to the head if I hadn't grabbed it. It yelped as my hand had grabbed it, and I soon had a few wolves growling and snarling at me, but the wolf I was holding saw the sharp rock that was mere inches away from its head. When it did a sort of growl at the others, they backed off, and I let it go, only to slide down the hill on a few loose rocks. I nearly fell, but I regained my footing before I could.

Finally, we reached the bottom of the rocky slopes, and I followed the wolves the best I could by running towards the spires. Halfway there, one of the wolfs slew down and was soon jogging next to me, and when he spoke to me, I could say I was more than surprised, "Thanks for saving Shasha back there, she would have been hurt bad if you hadn't caught her."

I chuckled as I continued on, but managed to reply, "It's no… problem… can't let… and ally get… hurt."

It was hard to talk while running with all the armor I had on me, but I struggled out that one sentence. I would be fine once I was back to only swinging the sword around, but for now, it was a pain to try and speak.

We were nearing the spires now, and the wolf next to me sprinted back to the head of the pack, and gave a loud blood curdling howl. The other wolves joined in, and I felt myself falter in my step, which nearly sent me tumbling, but I somehow regained my footing, and I saw the wolves moving into an arrowhead formation. I looked back up just as I blue glow started to fight with my silvers, and then a wave of pained cries reached us. This time, when I stumbled, I fell down, and most the wolves turned and saw it happen. I groaned as I slowly brought one hand up to the ground, and I pushed myself up. I heard growling and a few yips ahead of me, and I heard someone say something, but I couldn't hear what since my ears were ringing.

I brought my knees under me, and was soon just remaining motionless as I heard something come padding next to me, and someone asked, "How may I help you?"

I tried to look over at them and see who it was, but my helmet kept getting in the way, so I said, "There is a vine on the back of my helmet, I need you to break it somehow…"

Instead of getting a reply, I felt something placed on my shoulder plate, and I soon heard the vine snap; causing the battered helmet to clatter onto the ground. I looked over, and saw the same wolf I had grabbed, and I murmured, "Thanks."

She just nodded, and I soon stood up, and I unclipped my sword, and let it fall to the ground next to me. After those were off, I sighed as I rolled my shoulder, and I said, "OK, let's get back into the battle, and when I took off, I noticed not only her, but two other wolves had stayed back with her. They made their own arrow in front of me, and we were soon racing towards the battle…

**(Soren's P.O.V.)**

To say I was upset in the least was nowhere near explaining how I felt at the moment. In the end, I ended up being denied the chance to go and face my brother. I was sitting in the spot the Chaw of Chaws always sat at in the dining pavilion, but I was also accompanied by the rest of my friends, with Spot included. I sighed once more, and Gylfie spoke up, "Soren, you must understand, if you got hurt by going; you would be leaving behind many that care about you."

I looked over at her lovely warm eyes, I couldn't help but smile under her caring gaze, but it was soon interrupted by Twilight, "May I make my suggestion here Gylf?"

She looked over at him when he asked this, and she said, "Of course Twilight, I'm just hoping it is reasonable…"

"You do remember the last time he had a suggestion, don't you?" asked a nervous Digger. I thought about it, but Twilight continued before I could remember, "I say we go anyways-"

"Oh no…" Outillisa groaned quietly.

Twilight continued on as if he wasn't interrupted, "Since the last time we went, we ended up actually saving the Guardians. What if they need us this time also?"

I was thinking it over as everyone else kept talking. Spot asked, "You're not really suggesting that we go against the Parliaments word are you?"

"Told you…" said a disinterested Digger, but still remained jittery.

"Of Course I'm suggesting that!" Twilight said hotly to Outillisa.

In the end, I was leaning towards doing it, but no one else noticed my silence until Gylfie nudged my wing and asked, "What do you think Soren?"

Everyone went silent, and all heads and beaks turned towards me as I looked back into Glyfies eyes, and I said, "I actually like Twilights idea…"

Outillisa grew stiff as her feathers tightened around her body, and when I saw Twilight snap his beak shut and Digger seemed to actually sit still, I grew curious. Before I could ask them what is was, I heard a gruff voice say behind me, "We also thought you would…" I turned my head around, and saw the King and Queen standing next to Ezylryb, and behind them, were a dozen armed Guardians; just not as heavily as Wolf and Tyler's had been. I gasped as I took in the sight, and Ezylryb once again spoke, "That's why I said no, so we could have time to get ready…"

**A.N.: How was this chapter? Good, bad, great, horrible, what? I made sure to write this one longer than I had the last one, just to make up for a poor length chapter it was. Anyways, remember to review, this story moves by faster with suggestions and reviews…**


	4. Reinforcements

**Chapter 4: Reinforcements**

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

Pain… that's the best way I can describe my feeling. Searing pain was twisting and grinding all over my body, but nowhere more so than my gizzard. I had heard tales from some of the Guardians that there was a mystical metal that glowed blue, yet did something to the gizzard. I was writhing and crying out in pain along with my fellow Guardians, and the closest one to me was crying from all the pain. _ARGH! I…CAN…DO THIS!_

Growling, I struggled to my feet, but even then I was struggling to remain upright on my talons. I walked over to my fellow troop, and when I gazed down into her face, I could see she was twitching violently as the blue light curled and pierced through her chest. "Shale… g-get up! Y-You c-c-can do… it…"

I reached a wing down towards her, but almost instantly felt something leathery slam into my back. I rolled over with great difficulty to meet my attacker, but as I store up in shock, it was a bat. I growled in pain as the bat placed a large glowing blue clump on my chest. _It burns! AHHH…_

A great howling echoed around us and it was then, that a surge of wolves instantly tore through our downed owls, and clomping their muzzles down on any bat that was nearby. Fengo trotted up and looked down into my eyes with concern and confusion, and he asked, "My friend, what is wrong?"

"T-The blue light… i-it _burns…_" I gasped out just as my Gizzard gave a particularly painful twinge. I saw him look down and at my chest, and when he nuzzled the blue rock off of me, the pain died down a little, but it still kept stabbing through me. I looked up, and saw three metal bowls that seemed to be where the hellish blue glow was coming from. I pointed at it with my wing while my head fell to the ground, and I twitched before I said, "Y-You n-need to c-c-close those…"

As he looked up, I could see his lips curl up and he snarled as he said, "It will be done…"

**(Simon's P.O.V.)**

We reached the area just as the wolf pack split into three groups, and each one headed towards a separate corner. Each corner glowed an eary blue shade that seemed to throw blue arks into the center where the owls were crying out in pain. We ran onwards and towards the owls that seemed to be in the most need. When I stopped and clacked my armor onto the ground in front of the nearest owl, which seemed to have suffered a nasty crash landing. I picked him up the best I could and when his eyes popped open, he shuddered in sudden fear.

"We need to get these owls out of here…" an idea popped into my head, but it would be risky, "Shasha, come here."

She stood next to me and looked down at the owl curiously. I looked between her, and the owls' armor around its chest and back. "Shasha, pull your lips back and open your muzzle." She looked at me and seemed confused. "Snarl at me."

After I said that, she seemed stunned to say the least, but she quickly complied. I flinched back at the ferocity in her snarl, and she quickly sunk to the ground and flattened her ears backwards in response.

I quickly held out my hand and rubbed in across her head gently and said, "No that was alright… anyways, I need you to come here and try to pick this owl up by his _armor_."

She did a type of whimper, but she walked forward, and clamped down on the back of the armor near the top of the neck area. When she did have a firm grip, I said, "Good, now try picking him up and walking with him…" she did as I said, and even though it looked hard, the owl was the one that was still cringing in pain. "Great, now you two will do the same as her… she is in charge, so listen to her. Take the owls somewhere safe; probably outside of this blue mist stuff is a good idea."

I stood up and started to walk between the owls and towards the closest blue area. "Where are you going?"

I didn't bother turning around as I said, "To destroy those things…" with that said, I started to run between the owls. I tried to ignore the moaning and groans of pain, and I made sure to step on the bats that tried to get to the owls; I knew what vampire bats did…

**(Char's P.O.V.)**

That owl that had come towards us had at first almost been killed just like the other Pure ones that had, but when I recognized him as Wolf; one of the Guardians commanders, I had quickly told the one known as Shana. Her weapon wasn't quite like any I have seen before; it launched a wooden stick with something sharp on the end. She said that her friend, that Other one, had made it for her, and called it a bow and arrow.

I looked up into the sky as my sensitive ears picked up the sounds of wings flying closer and closer. I shrunk further into the shadows as my weary and hurting body acknowledged the fact of a fight coming up. My mind was made up that with my wing, I _couldn't _fly, nor would I try unless forced to. But as the silent flapping grew louder and louder, I soon _felt_ more than _heard_ the wing beats of not a few, but many.

The night sky darkened as a huge amount of owls flew over the forest edge, and I nearly jumped when Wolf started shouting, "Hey, down here!"

When I regained my senses, I shot a wing over his beak, but it was already too late, as am entire wing of owls descended towards us. _Now he has done it… we will never be angle to fight them off._

The six owls landed smoothly, and I was stunned to see it was none other than the band of owls. I had heard about them, but didn't really think there was a chaw of chaws as the owls called it…

**(Fengo's P.O.V.)**

The pack I was leading finally reached the end of the path to our objective, and I was left staring up at massive coils of rope that held the metal container open. I looked back and forth between them and my back, _how will we cut these ropes? We have no claws like owls, for ours can't cut that, and we don't have swords, no could we carry them like owls either. Maybe… maybe we can follow old traditions._

"Gnaw at the ropes, we might be able to snap them if we do it enough. Those who don't gnaw will guard the others." I turned back around, and I crouched on my hunches before I sprang up and was bounding over the rocks near the side of the metal bowl like thing. Just as I reached the top, I heard the ropes already creaking from my pack members tearing at the ropes from below. I opened my jaw and as I chomped down on the rope, I could feel the grittiness on my fangs as I quickly struggled to bite through the tough rope. I felt a few strings snap and slide past my teeth through the side, and I continued, but would yank also, getting more to simply snap from the force.

A loud creaking started to issue from the ropes base as the other wolves managed to thin them out even more, and while it was creaking, a loud _**SNAP**_ cut across the air. I jumped back and closed my mouth as the mighty rope shot skywards, and the large metal teeth of the metal canister slowly tilted downwards. When it clanged shut, it shook the ground I stood on, but the blue light dimmed considerably, and as I looked back towards the center of the cliffs. Most the owls had disappeared, but there was still a lot, but when I observed my other groups, I saw one was still attempting to close the canister, while the other group was fighting the evil Pure ones. I growled as I saw one of my pack members across the distance be cut down by a pair of owls.

_They put up a valiant fight, but we are built for ground fighting, not fights that involve the sky. Lupus… what can we do to win this?_ I howled out before my group split once more, some heading for the other wolves, while the group I led went to the owls that were fighting our friends and family. It crossed my mind before, but when it crossed this time, it felt more prominent, _We may lose this battle… and if we do, what will happen to my pups?_

The thought of the evil owls grabbing and slaughtering not only my pups, but that of my pack made me snarl viscously and pick up my pace even more. I saw another wolf about to get struck down, but this time, that giant metal Other stepped in and did something that killed the Pure Elite. _Thank you Lupus for this blessing!_

**A.N.: Here is this chapter, review it and tell me what you thought about it. I tried to fit lots of perspectives in for this chapter, since it is a hint that next chapter will include some big events… Now, I **_NEED _**this in your reviews. Who should die; Kludd or Nyra, if not both? I will let you guys decide that for me. Later my fans XD…**


	5. A Final Clash

**Chapter 5: A Final Clash**

**(Simon's P.O.V.)**

_Slash through here, stab over their… and hack down on that thick strip and this might just break._ I lifted my Knives up in preparation, and as I tensed my muscles, I slashed downwards as something large slammed into my back. My knives sunk into the rope halfway through, and I saw the cords violently uncoil as I slowly fell towards it. I heard a loud screech as I collapsed into the rope, which now started to pop.

_**Sliinggg… pop pop ping.**_ I looked upwards as I just regained my bearings, and I looked fearfully at the coils near the top of the pillar, which led downwards to the rope I was on; which was like a miniature trebuchet. _Oh no…__** CLANGGGG**_

"_AHHHH!_"

**(Fengo's P.O.V.)**

The other pack had finished and was racing towards the aid of the Other, as the evil Pure one leader, who was feared by even wolves; raced by and slammed into his back. Nyra; the tyrannical leader that was the cause of pain for so many. She screeched at the Other as he started to fall forward, and took off again as dozens upon dozens of new refreshed troops swarmed over the crest of the hill. I felt my fur bristling as I gazed at the formidable force, but then a loud _**clang**_ drew my attention. I watched as the Other was sent flying backwards into the air towards the center of the blue glow.

**CLANG!**

The blue glow slowly sunk away from the sky as it seemed to melt away. Me and the group I led had stopped by now as we watched the sky clearing out. Howling started from members in my group, but they were quickly droned out by the massive noise of wings pounding away at the air around us, and while I was looking up, I saw a magnificent sight. Guardians flowed over the mountaintops as Pure ones surged forward and over the jagged peaks of the canyons…

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

The pain ebbed away from my body as my energy slowly, yet painfully, started to ebb back into my body. My heart felt like it was hammering away at my chest, but that thing the owls called a gizzard, felt like it was slowly awakening from a long sleep. Many of my remaining troops had been carried away by a trio of wolves, but the few that remained looked at me with pained expressions as I struggled to stand up. I nearly fell over multiple times, but when I was finally standing up, I felt my chest puff out beneath my chest plate.

"Guardians, we have a fight to finish; lets end this war today. FOR GA'HOOLE!"

I turned around and picked up my fallen sword/knife as I heard my troops struggling to stand up as they shouted. The effort it took just to spread my wings was tremendous, but when I flapped, it was excruciating, but I ignored it as my pride wouldn't allow weakness. I started to fly upwards, but I soon fell down and crashed into the unyielding ground. I felt wings wrap gently around my body as I groaned, but I felt myself being pulled into a hug. I tensed up as the unexpected touch continued to be applied to my body.

"Easy now darling, you should rest, we are here to handle the rest now…" I blinked my eyes wide, and when I turned and looked over, I was met with the sight that was both intimidating, yet beautiful. I looked downwards, as I traced the intricate designs from the bottom of the armor, and it twisted upwards in a way that would ensure that most hits wouldn't harm the wearer. I continued my path upwards as I saw the mask that was silver, but gleamed with a greenish shimmer. Beneath that mask was the gleaming eyes and smiling form of Outillisa.

"W-What are you doing here?"

She huffed as she looked upwards at the sound of clangs, and I followed her gaze. My beak dropped as I was looking at almost all the Guardians fighting, minus the hurt ones from Wolf and my trainees. I looked back at Outillisa as she pecked me gently on the cheek, and she smiled as she said, "You stay down here… this fight should be finished soon…"

Before I could protest, she was up in the air and flying to join the fight with the other guardians. I frowned outwardly since she was putting herself in danger, but smiled inside knowing she wasn't doing it alone.

I felt something clamp down on the back of my armor, and I was lifted into the air before I smelled the rank breath of canine. I twirled my head backwards, and was met with a dark black nose and the eyes of the wolf that was carrying me. I looked back forward as the wolf was trotting off towards where the others were, and sighed as I let myself relax…

**(Simon's P.O.V.)**

I laid there, breathing heavily, and letting the flashing whiteness in my eyes die down until I could clearly see the darkness of the sky again. Several dents must've been made in the back of my armor, since I could feel the jagged edges prodding into my back in certain places. I clenched my fists as the blood painfully crept back into them, but I ignored the prickles of feeling at the tips of my fingers as the sky above me was soon swarming with owls of every kind, and blood rained down and onto the ground from the many swords, maces, battle claws, and other weapons that hit exposed flesh.

_Hopefully nothing is broken… I can't deal with that kind of issue right now, or else this situation can only get worse. _"What's the matter _boy_? Run out of fight already?"

I groaned as I rolled over, and when I lifted by head up, I saw two owls I had been watching closely ever since I found them collected those blue rocks. Metal beak and Nyra, in all their horrible glory, were perched on a rock ledge. I chuckled as I pushed myself up onto my knees, and brought one knee up. I grew dizzy, so I remained on the ground, looking up into the mask of the Pure one forces, and his mate in her shining White coat of feathers. "From what I have heard, who are _you_ calling boy?"

His feathers puffed out after I finished, and Nyra gained a sliver of agitation in her eyes. I let my one palm slide down my leg and onto the ground and over a rock. Just as Metal beak opened his beak under his mask, I cut him off with a well-placed throw of a rock; which clanged off his mask. Nyra screeched as I pushed myself up off the ground, and I reached onto each of my arms, but they weren't there. I frowned as I quickly brought them out in front of me, and when I did, I heard a scratching sound as Nyra's talons scrapped over the hardened metal.

_No helmet, no weapons, and two really _mad _owls out for blood… I'm not liking my position._ I ducked just as Metal beak swooped at me, but I felt his metal claws tear across my shoulder plate and into my skin in a spot. I cried out in pain, but I quickly stood up and swung my armored fist outwards and I was awarded with a loud clang as Metal beak's was flung forwards. Before I could relish my short victory, Nyra was soon racing over her mate and slammed into my chest. She dragged her talons over my chest plate as I fell backwards and down.

Quickly rolling over, I took a short look upwards, and saw one of my knives a few feet away. I stood up and took a few miscalculated steps in its direction, but Nyra flew in front of me and pecked at my face, but I brought my hand up just before she got one of my eyes. I swung my hang forwards as her beak stabbed between the armor plates and into my fingers joints. I gritted my teeth as I felt blood flow from the wound, but my shove had thrown her backwards in her flight, but something else slammed into the back of my legs, causing me to fall forward, but I twisted as I fell, so when I landed on my back, I was able to see above me.

Something large and white landed on my chest plate, which my heart was hammering away at and my lungs drew oxygen in immense amounts. I stared into the golden eyes of the smug looking female owl that had caused me, and no doubt, others so much pain and suffering. "It is a shame that someone such as yourself wasted your skills with the weak guardians… any last words before your death?"

Smiling, I thought of one way that would be perfect, but I had only seen it in movies. I sucked my cheeks inwards before opening my mouth, and letting loose a glob of spit upwards, and at her. _Awww… that was supposed to hit her face…_ I looked out of the corner of my eye briefly, and as I mesmerized the position of my knife, I looked back forward as Nyra let some profanities loose. She looked at me with _PURE_ hatred as the spit ran down her wing, "You will pay for that you _brat_!"

Before I could grab my knife, she raked her talons across my face, but it was only over my forehead and cheek, so I wasn't blinded; only temporarily from the pain. I shot my hand to my side and gripped the knife tightly, and I said, "AND you will pay for that you devil!"

I slammed my knife into her side, and I watched as she cringed in pain, and slowly looked over to my hand. When she saw her blood running down her wing and side, she wilfed. I saw Metal beak standing down near my legs, but I could see the pain and anguish in his eyes as he beheld the wound I had inflicted on his mate. "NOOOO!"

Nyra looked away from the knife and into my eyes with an expression that I couldn't place, but I know I felt shivers run through my spine as she fell forward, and the blood soaked into my armor and over my hand. Her head rolled until it was next to my ear, and I could hear her labored breathing as she faintly whispered, "We may not… have… beaten you and… your friends today. But, we… will never… s… s-s… st…" I listened as he dying breath escaped her beak, and I weakly pushed her body off of me.

Slowly, I stood up, never once removing my gaze from Metal beak as he kept staring at his beloved mate whose life blood continued to seep onto the rocky ground. Around us, dead owls, or severely injured owls that wouldn't last much longer, littered the ground. I bent over, and quickly slid my knife out of her body, and wiped the blood on the underside of her wing. I frowned, but as the rules of engagement go; kill or be killed. "Your mate was a worthy opponent… but even she wasn't good enough."

Metal beak looked at me with a hatred that would have made an owl go yeep, and his unspeakable rage caused him to shake violently. He spread his wings open, in a slanted way that suggested he was going to attack me, but I looked around and said, "What will it be Metal beak… die here with her? Look around, you have lost this war…"

The malice that coated his words was enough to make even me shrink back, but not enough to where I would trip. "You have made a grave mistake that will cost you your life. The one owl I loved is slain at your feet, and you will be slain by my battle claws."

_I can't fight him… I don't have the energy anymore… _"Take your mate and be gone from these kingdoms! Even _if _you killed me, you would soon be killed yourself… now, make your move." When I finished, I took a few steps back and got into a defensive stance, with my knife laid back so I could slash out without leaving an opening. He glared up at me, but he lowered his head as he walked closer to his mate, and when he was standing above her, he seemed to say something, but I couldn't hear what. He lifted his head up with a flame in his eyes, but before I could do anything, he shouted, "Pure ones, RETREAT!"

He took off faster than I could watch, and he was soon over the cliffs, along with so many of his remaining troops. Those that didn't leave were either dead, dying, or being overwhelmed by the guardians. I sighed as I sheathed my knife.

Silence.

Then an earsplitting sound of thousands of the guardians shouting in pure jubilation of the victory they had long hoped to achieve. I turned on my heel and started to march towards the last few Elite guardians that Tyler and Wolf had trained.

Upon reaching them, I saw that two of them were dead, with puncture wounds in their breasts, and a third was severely wounded from the bats. I walked over to him, and when he saw me, he wilfed as his eyes glazed over. I kneeled down in front of him as I reached towards him, "Shh… Im not here to hurt you…"

I picked him up, but he seemed to try and resist, even though it was feebly. I walked over towards the other live owl, and when I looked down into its eyes, I could immediately tell it was a female. The way her feathers were slimmer, or how her eyes color was more reflective, I don't know, but I could just tell. I picked her up as well, and she seemed to be drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness, so she didn't struggle too much. It was then that I started to walk towards the hill where Shasha and the other two wolves stood guard over the recuperating guardians.

Before I got far, I was stopped by the sight of Soren and Gylfie hovering in front of me. I remember meeting them briefly before leaving the Ga'Hoole tree, but I didn't know them extensively. "Thanks for your help Simon, but may we ask as to how you knew of this attack?"

Chuckling, I nodded but said, "Later, I believe everyone needs a rest first, as well as time to forget about this war…"

**A.N.: Here is a chapter I should've uploaded 2 weeks ago, but didn't due to lack of will… but it is here now, so I decided to make it worth it too for this update. Of course the last chapter sucked, but this shall not! XD**


	6. Planning

**Chapter 6: Planning**

**(Simon's P.O.V.)**

Walking…

…And breathing.

Those were the two main reasons I kept walking, even though I so desperately wanted to sit under a tree and take a nap. My sword was strapped to my hip and it swayed with every step I took. My blades were in their sheaths on my arms, but my helmet was now attached to my hip as well, but this time with a bit of the rope I had cut earlier. I yawned as I looked up into the starry night sky and watched platoon after platoon soared past. These were the owls that had stayed behind and gathered all the weapons that had been left behind in the battle. Least to say, most of the owls bristled with the weapons they carried. Many already had battle claws on, but they were either gripping something in a talon, both, or in some cases, both talons and even in their beaks.

I turned and looked behind me and saw Shana flying with two members of the chaw of chaws. Turning back forward, I saw a few members of Fengo's pack darting in between trees as they sniffed around on the ground. A few of them were walking forward with an animal in their muzzles to show that they had made a fresh kill. _Just if I could turn into an owl and go hunting with Shana… but I need to ditch this armor back home… well, our second home._

Sun beams started to slash across the sky as the dazzling array of colors started to play across the sky. I smiled as I continued to look up into the sky, and I stopped walking to observe the sight better. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"How did you know I was here?"

Smiling, I turned and gazed into Shana's eyes as she was standing on a branch, and I said, "I just know when you are there," I walked closer and brought my hand up and rubbed her wing gently and affectionately, "and you made some noise as you landed." She smiled as she took her other wing and held it over my hand.

"Thank Glaux we are getting you out of that armor tomorrow, I will finally be able to hug you again." I myself smiled wider as she withdrew her wing, and I my own hand. It was as another owl landed near her that our gazes broke off, and we looked over and saw it was Tyler that had come over here. I nodded towards him as a silent greeting, _It may not have been as deep as others, but he still ruined the moment…_

"What Guardians that remained behind are going to camp out in the surrounding trees. The wolves are going to continue on for the next few days, until they return to their homes in the shadow forest. Are you two going to continue, or stay here and rest?"

I looked briefly at Shana, and as she nodded slightly, I shifted my gaze back to Tyler and said, "Yes, we will be, but I'm going to remain in my armor on the ground."

He nodded before he flew back up and into the sky, and I looked back at Shana and said, "Well, I'm going to be getting settled I guess. Where will you be sleeping tonight?"

She smiled at me as I settled down and onto the ground. I looked back up at her as she fluttered down and into my lap. I chuckled as I shook my head lightly, and she said, "Where I always do; next to you."

I started to take my gauntlets off so I could enjoy my sleep better without my hands burning up. When I got them off, I stuck them next to me on one side, and then I brought them back in front of me, and as I started to stroke them through her soft feathers. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to me, even with my dented armor on. I started to doze off myself as she was already asleep, and I was being lolled off as the rise of her feathers with every breath tickled the palm of my hand. _Soon… soon I will be flying instead of walking…_

* * *

Nudging… that is what woke me up. Not the sunlight that shining brightly on my face, or the heat I felt within my armor; but nudging. Slowly, I cracked my eyes open, and I was squinting down at Tyler, who appeared to have an apologetic look in his gaze. As quietly as I could, since owls have much better hearing than humans, I whispered, "What is it?"

"I wanted to talk… and ask a few questions that Wolf has."

_Should I really do this…? Shana has never slept without me ever since we left the tree. No, I will stay here with her…_ "Can't this wait 'till tonight?"

It was now that he looked away from me, and shook his head. This caused me to frown, "Ask one question… no more. I don't want to wake Shana…"

He looked over and at Shana, who was still cuddled up to my armor as she slept peacefully against me. When he raised his gaze, he looked me square in the eye and asked, "Where did you get all your armor from?"

I chuckled quietly as I said, "I stumbled across a castle one day, and so I did some exploring…"

**-Flashback-**

_ I had chosen this night to walk around the forest, just to get a feel of where we live. I smiled as I looked up and into the bright sky, and took in the rich colors of the sunlight. _I'm going to be tired tonight… but this feels great! _Some bushes got in my way, so I pushed them aside, before coming to a full halt with my mouth hanging open. I kept staring at the broken walls of a castle, but I could see buildings on the other side that were still standing, but just in disrepair._

_ I started to jog forward with an eager anticipation, wanting to see more, and see if any other humans or even skeletons remained. I jogged all the way until I was in the middle of what appeared to be an overgrown courtyard, and then I cupped my hands together and shouted, "Hello! Anybody here!?"_

_ Nothing._

_ An echo was all that greeted me, but it was only of my own shouts. I sighed disappointedly, but I started to walk towards a building that looked like it could've been the main keep a long time ago. As I entered however, I saw something that was both exciting, yet overwhelming. Inside was a beam of light shining down on a pedestal in the center of the room, and on it was armor. This armor came with a sword as well, and it shined with a gleam that made me giddy and feel like running in there and scooping it up. There was, however, one thing holding me back; spiders._

_ Nets, drapes, blankets, and whatever other names you called them, didn't matter. It seemed like cobwebs stretched from the floor to the ceiling, and on some of the cobwebs, rested spiders that made me want to run away and jump into the sea of Hoolemore and swim to the Great Tree. _Hell… they might be able to follow me there even!_ I groaned as I looked around me, and when I spotted a broken branch, I smiled._

_ Walking back towards the entrance, I used the branch to try and clear a way for me; just one major problem arose. The spider webs were tough, and I couldn't break through them; and this just caused more spiders to crawl onto the webs. I quickly yanked the stick back before a spider got on it, and I opted to try another means. I crept closer to the entrance, and I could feel the eyes of all the spiders on me, and they turned to face me as I got closer. I stopped and looked at them, and when I saw the largest one, I shivered violently._

_ I crouched as I walked in, just below the webs; and spiders. I sprang back as a gust of cold air ran up, my spine. "AHHH!" I rubbed my hands furiously across my arms, head, and back as I got the heeby jeebies. I looked back towards the entrance as the spiders stayed where they had been on their individual webs. _Ok… ok… I can do this! Just get in there… and GRAB the armor and run back out… quick and easy…

_ As I looked at the armor, I zoned everything out, and then I started sprinting. I crouched when I got closer, but kept my speed, and when I reached the armor, I wrapped my arms around it and the sword, and turned back around, and sprinted back out. When I was back outside, I set the armor down, and started to breathe deeply as I shook slightly. I looked back at the broken keep, and I smiled victoriously, but it slowly melted away and turned to fear._

_ Dread…_

_ I felt weight on my back moving upwards, and I was paralyzed as it slowly and sinisterly made its way up my back. The points on the spiders' legs poked my back as it slowly made its way upwards, and when it was near the collar of my shirt, I felt it stop. I felt one of its legs lift up, and it was after a few seconds when it laid it on my bare neck; and that's when I broke._

"uh… Uh… AHHHHH!"

_Springing forward, I swiped at my back and felt my hand hit something fuzzy and large, and I tripped over the armor and ran away from the ruins of the fortress…_

**-End Flashback-**

"I went back for the armor later… and a scroll I had found upon more searching." I felt my eyes lose their focus as sweat instantly beaded my forehead, and I sighed shakily. "That scroll… I still hope what is written isn't true…"

Tyler leaned forward and asked, "What was in it?"

I shook my head warily as I said, "It has to deal with what happened to the Others… to the humans…" I took a deep breath in as I moved a hand away from Shana, and wiped my face downwards to remove any possible stress that was showing. "That however, is a story, for an entirely different time…"

Tyler nodded as he yawned, and when he stretched, he said, "Well… thanks for that Simon… I guess I better be letting you get back to sleep then."

Mimicking Tyler, I yawned lightly before I nodded, and he soon flew away, leaving me there with Shana, and I could feel myself drifting off to sleep…

* * *

I laid the gauntlet over the last stand, and then I turned and faced Shana as she was smiling at me from a pedestal. I smiled as I stretched, and then I heard Shana say, "Will you turn back into an owl already? I want to be able to hug you again."

Chuckling, I focused myself on an owl, but one that looks like Shana. When I was shifting, it felt as if my skin was twisting and shrinking, and it was kind of itchy, but other than that, I felt nothing besides a pair of feathery wings embracing me. I grinned as I hugged my sweet girl/owlfriend back. _The animals here call each other mates, even when they haven't, well… mated… yet. So what do I call Shana? She's not a human, so she can't be called a girl, yet replacing it with owl just makes it sound weird. I should ask Digger later, he thinks things through from what Soren told me… unlike Wolf._

Pulling back, I looked into Shana's glistening eyes as she looked back, and I surprised her by giving her an affectionate peck on the beak. She giggled afterwards, and I said, "It is better being an owl than an Other…"

**(Soren's P.O.V.)**

When Ezylryb pointed at the map, I observed it thoroughly, and recognized the terrain was part of Ambala. "We will start here, since any strays will not know the area. There should be about a squadron or so left after the… _massacre_… last night." Ezylryb stated.

"Do we just slay them on sight?" I asked.

This time, it was the Queen who spoke, "No… we should offer them a chance to surrender if they wish…"

Both Ezylryb and King Boron nodded in agreement as I turned and watched in the direction I just heard voices. "What is it lad?"

Voices sounded again, and this time I could make out who they belonged to, so when I turned my head back towards Ezylryb, I said, "Wolf and Tyler are on their way here."

King Boron nodded as he said, "That is good then… those two have helped us in many ways since they arrived. Though Wolf does stir up trouble quite often…"

Now we all churred as we recounted all the mishaps and troubles Wolf had done in the past. _I remember that time Spot nearly gutted him… he sure had spooked her that day. Or that time when he crashed into my poor Gylfie, I thought she was going to send him to hagsmire that night…_

Ezylryb suddenly churred louder than the others, and when the Queen inquired, he merely replied, "It is not for the ears of nobility such as yourself my queen… my apologies."

"That is understood Ezylryb… and no need for apologies."

When Wolf and Tyler both landed on the large branch we were on, we could see they had been tended to from the injuries they had sustained from their most recent skirmish. They stopped in front of us, and Ezylryb waved his wing towards them. Wolf opened his beak and said, "We have found out were two dozen or so deserters have fled to, which isn't too far from here actually." Now it was Tyler who spoke, "From what I could see, they have only a few Fire claws… the rest of them have standard armaments."

_I really should be going soon… I promised Gylfie I would be back before first light…_

Dipping my beak forward apologetically, I started to walk backwards as I said, "Sorry my King and Queen, but I must be getting back to Gylfie…"

They nodded sympathetically, and Ezylryb said, "The duties of being a mate are never finished…"

I turned around and started to walk towards the edge of the branch, near where Wolf and Tyler were. When I stood on the edge, I heard Wolf whisper so quietly, I almost missed it; but wished I had. "Don't be trying to get an egg yet Soren."

My beak dropped as my facial feathers rose erratically, and it was when I looked over at him that I saw him clamping his beak closed as he grinned. I heard him choke on some laughter, but I reached a wing over and cuffed him to his surprise, and the King, Queens, and Ezylryb's astonishment. He looked over at me, and I whispered back so only he and Tyler heard, "what, just like you?"

Turning, I jumped off the branch as I flew away speedily, and not once did my feathers lower or did the warmth all around my face recede. _The audacity that he would try to suggest something so personal! I should have cuffed him harder…_

Landing outside of the hollow Gylfie and I had found the night before after the battle, I took a deep breath to try and erase Wolf's comment from my mind. It only worked so far, but it only made my face cool down, and my feathers to go halfway down. I ruffled my feathers to try and get them to go down even more, but they remained like that as the rest of my feathers returned to their original position.

With one step after the other, I stepped into the hollow, and saw Gylfie preening her feathers as she stood near the back of the small den. After I was completely in the den, she noticed I was back, but she noticed more than just that. "Why are you so flustered Soren?"

I chuckled nervously as I approached her and said, "It is nothing Gylf…"

She huffed as I reached her, and she said, "If you are anything _but_ how you are, it is something."

Smiling, I wrapped a wing around her as I lowered myself to be more around her height, and I preened her head feathers gently. She sighed as she relaxed, and it was now when I stopped and I said, "It was only Wolf… so it is still nothing…"

She shook her head lightly as she strolled over to the entrance, and asked, "Would you care for a quick flight before daybreak?"

I nodded as I walked back to the entrance and said, "I would love to…"

**A.N.: Here is this chapter, and it is longer than the last one, which I tried to do on purpose. I saw a review for sacrifice that mentioned I had forgot to mention Digger… that was ENTIRELY accidental. But, earlier in this story, I mentioned a scroll from Simon… that is giving me breathing room for another story… just in case.**

**OK, I tried to find a smart comeback for Soren against Wolf's 'egg' comment, but I couldn't find a way to make it sound right without it having 'M' themes.**


	7. Awakening

**Chapter 7: Awakening**

_**A Prophecy Of An Old Fear Thought To Be Myth,**_

_**Rears Its Hideous Head To The World Once Again…**_

**(Simon's P.O.V.)**

_I was racing across the sky with my beautiful mate, Shana, as we danced through the sky. Laughing, I decided to do a slight twirl into the clouds, creating a spiral tunnel behind me. Tilting and letting gravity take hold, I drifted down as I heard Shana calling out gently and mystically, "Siii-monnn."_

_ With my smile widening, I closed my eyes as I let myself pop out of the puffy clouds, but when I heard a loud screaming noise, I shot my eyes open, but I wasn't flying anymore. Red lights were flashing as the world was being thrown around. People where shouting out, others were crying hysterically, and all the while, I could feel my belt digging into my waist as I squeezed the armrests of my plane seat with a vice like grip. I don't know why, but when I turned and looked out of my mirror, I could see the world a flames as the wing tore off. Shutting my eyes, I felt a tremendous crash as I was tossed forward, and the screaming and tearing noise of metal stopped._

_ My heart was pounding hard in my chest as I peeked out through my eyelids, and I saw I was in a stone room with a parchment in the middle. Near it was candles of varying sizes, all with large puddles and lines of wax running down there sides. I already knew what was written down, but I felt myself walking forward anyways, and when I stopped, I looked downwards mechanically. Sketching was strewn across the paper as the ink wrote itself down. Pictures of wolves running across the ground, and birds flying through the sky moved along with the writing of the ink. It instantaneously stopped, but it was then that my mind took in a small paragraph that had haunted me in previous dreams…_

**'The land is in turmoil as the wolves come closer, and the owls darken the skies like the royal archers. We are the last stronghold from this bitter war, and I fear for our lives, that this will be the last of our fights. My sword is sharp, but my men are weak, this war starved off my brethren to the north. Humans will no longer roam these lands, nor will our mages fix our mistakes… whoever shall readith this, the next human to enter this world, read my story, and learn of this bitter war…'**

_ Shaking, memories of what happened in the previous scrolls came to my head as the scene vanished from me, and it was then that the shaking became more persistent, and I felt tears spring into my eyes. Images of swords danced before my eyes before receding into the darkness, arrows with fire soared through the blackness only to be engulfed again. Horrible cries of pain would break through my hearing._

_ Warmth… comfort… love. I felt the darkness slipping away as feeling came to different parts of my body, but as an owl. Something is pressing against my beak firmly as soft warmth surrounds me. The slamming of my heart against my chest, with my rapid and shallow breathes filter into my hearing. As I opened my eyes, I was brought back to reality when I saw my true love; Shana._

Shana pulled her beak back as she felt my wings move around slightly, and when she opened her eyes and saw mine open, she sighed in relief. I took a deep and shaky breathe in as my heart started to hammer less and less against my chest, and I closed my eyes briefly to rid myself of some lingering images from my dream. "Was it another nightmare about the Others Simon?"

Without any hesitation, I nodded as I used my own wings to pull Shana closer to me as I rested my beak along her soft and aromatic feathers. "Well, if you would let me read it, I could help y-"

"No!" I stepped back away from her as she said that, and I felt my heart pick up again as fear lit up in my eyes. I saw the hurt in hers, so I added, "The things in it would change what you think of me…"

"They won't make me view you, my mate, any differently Simon. I love you, and you know that… why would something someone else wrote make me look at you differently?" I looked over at her as shook my head.

"The things I read… they changed _my_ views on the Others… and the history in them… isn't meant for someone who isn't an Other… or it could cause… trouble." I looked down regrettably, but then I remembered something. I walked closer to Shana as I wrapped my wing around her and pulled her closer as I looked towards the back corner of the hollow and I asked, "How about we go out on an early flight… before everyone is ready to go and search for the remaining Pure ones?"

When I finished, she smiled as she planted her beak on mine and pulled away and lightly said, "What about crows?"

I chuckled as I unwrapped my wings from her and said, "I will protect you." I turned and started to walk towards the entrance when I heard Shana make a noise. When I looked behind me, she was walking back to the nest and said, "I feel like just relaxing for now… It is your first time in days being an owl, and I want to spend what time you are, close to you."

Sighing, I smiled as I turned back around and walked to the nest she was laying in. I carefully got in, and when I did, I wrapped my wings around her as we sat on the soft moss. Shana snuggled up into my side as I rested my head against on her head, and we were just now sitting there, enjoying each other's company…

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

_Since when have I been the phantom… instead of Wolf?_ My musing was disturbed as the Pure Elites started to stir, and a few of them shook their feathers as their eyes blinked beneath the helmets they wore. One of them looked in my direction, and I remained perfectly still as he yawned before looking in another direction.

I had chosen this spot since it concealed me moderately well, and it enabled me to remain in comfort as I observed my enemy safely. A few females that were in this group started to preen there feathers as others started to equip their battle claws onto their talons, while others sharpened the swords they had in a depressing atmosphere. I sighed as I looked up into this sky, which showed dark purple streaks with the usual yellow of a setting sun. _Night is coming… and that will be the perfect time to reveal the choice that kills them, or grants them a better life…_

Peering into the trees around this relative sparse pocket of the forest, I could see other Guardians awaiting my signal. Ezylryb had come up with a plan to sneak up on a few known encampments, and to lure them into surrendering; or dying for the deeds of a Pure one. I had come up with the type of speech I would use, and I had showed them the signal I would give them when they would reveal themselves. I noticed how a few of them were dangerously close to the edges of the pocket, but that was alright; as the last rays of light vanished, and the comforting glow of the moon mixed in with the day. _Now, while the air is in twilight, is the best time to do this._

Gently, yet loudly, I spoke out in a way that made my voice drift out from where I hid, and echo all around the camp, "You have a decision to make… surrender yourselves and learn how to be righteous. Or _perish_ for something that should not have tormented this world…"

As I silently rose into the air and glided down into the pocket, I saw the stunned and still faces of many Pure Elites, while only a few of them seemed to be frightened from my sudden appearance. The three that had been sharpening their swords were instantly in a battle stance, and the others started to come out of their shock and also started to get in their stances. One of them, the one who must've taken the leadership role, said, "It was a mistake to come out here alone…"

I sighed as I looked at his rag-tag group, and I said, "You should surrender while you have a chance… if you don't, you will be killed."

I watched as the one who had spoken frowned as his feathers bristled, and he asked, "And who are you to threaten us? If you haven't realized by now, there are twelve of us and only one of…"

Raising my wings, I thrust downwards strongly. As I was propelled upwards, twenty other armed guardians flew from the trees and encircled the trees that bordered the clearing pocket. I now glared at them with a hard light that sent shivers down some of their feathers, and I said, "This is your last time to surrender… choose wisely."

The head of them looked around him, and his feathers bristled even more, and that was soon followed by his loud screech. I watched as they were easily and mercifully cut down, and I looked away so I wouldn't have to keep bearing witness to meaningless death. When the clangs started to die down, it was then that I looked back, and I saw four Pure elites hadn't died. One was a sword user, who appeared to be female, while the rest looked like male Tytos that sported battle claws. The female had struck her sword into the bark, while the others had landed and dug their claws into the dirt.

I wearily looked at them each, and the only one who would meet my eyes was the sword user. I nodded to the guardians as I said, "Take their weapons before leading them back to our camp."

Without waiting for a response, I took off while unsheathing my knife/sword. _I can go look for another camp before they get those four back to the camp. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I get to relax and lead an easy life with Outillisa again. _I sighed happily as that particular spotted owl popped into my head. The memories of the circumstances we met under hadn't been under the best ways for meeting someone. I chuckled as the memory of our first kiss popped into my head. _Crazy how I forgot to ask how to land…_

_ What do we have here?_ My path had led me to a part of the forest that appeared to have been destroyed as blood coated the ground in some areas. Tree branches were broken all over the area, and it reeked of crows. _It is already night time… no crow _ever_ stays out after dark._

I saw a few molted brown black feathers littering the ground, but that could be the feathers of crows who got in a fight. I flew closer to the ground as something reflected the moons light, and it drew me in. Battle claws and not just those were on the ground.

"What in Gluax's name _happened_!?" I shouted out. I felt like I was close to yarping a pellet, but I didn't have anything _to _yarp up. On the ground were three bodies mangled beyond recognition. The only parts of them that were noticeable were the chest armor, and weapons. Against every instinct that was shouting at me to fly away as fast as I could, I needed to know more. I landed near the bodies of the stricken owls, and that was when I saw the helmet laying a few feet away. _Pure ones! But who could've done this… who would have _wanted_ to do this?_

"I need to get back and tell the others…" I mumbled to myself. I lofted back into flight, but that was when something started to make me feel itchy and confused, yet it also came with a strange feeling. A feeling I felt when I piloted my jet around combat airspaces. It felt like I was being watched…

A dull yellow light started to fill my vision, and as this light enveloped my body, I couldn't help but feel like I was losing control of my body and thoughts. It was like I was flying through caramel, yet I was also in a vertigo that was moving in every direction. I shook my head, and the feeling was instantly gone. I looked around me, and I just felt like a cold gust blew through this part of the forest, so I just sped away as fast as I could.

**(Stella's P.O.V.)**

_They are back? And now owls can block us just as easily also now! I must find kreeth… If she is even still alive…_

**A.N.: This chapter is up, and I'm glad to say, this chapter is finished. I hope this chapter gave u guys and gals some things to think about, because I made sure to include something good. If you haven't read the books, I suggest you do that now so after I continue; it doesn't act as a spoiler of the books. This will be a type of story I haven't seen in LOTG yet, so I'm going from scratch. If you have any ideas you wish to put in here, you are welcome to say it. I'm also sorry for the digger fans, since I haven't been including him. Since I'm going to need another male owl soon, either him or Twilight will be in the spot light. Vote for which of the two you would like me to choose so when it comes time, I can do so. Have a good day/night for whenever you read this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_**HOWWWWLLLLLL!**_** That drawn out cry of a wolf made me shiver in my armor as I continued to look out and over the walls of the castle, keeping an eye on the sky, while also watching the ground for any wolves that happened across the castle. I stepped even closer to the fire pit as another cold wind blew across the castle walls, but I kept ever vigilant for the warriors of beak and claw. The human race was closing its last chapters to its book, and our sorcerers were all that was left of our main defense. **

_**SWISH…**_

** I shot my head to the side, and saw a dark shadow bolt across the walls before disappearing again, and I felt myself shiver as goose bumps rose along my arms. I took my sword out, and I held it up and near my head.**

_**SWISH.**_

** Turning the other way quickly, I looked over and saw nothing but darkness on darkness, and when the moon broke through the cloud cover, all I was looking at was the oil barrel. I turned and looked towards the forest again, and then I got a feeling that made me fill with so much fright, I was ready to die. I felt like I was being watched, and then I saw a pair of green eyes in the woods, and just out of firelight and moonlight to tell if it was a wolf. **_**HOWWLLL!**_

_**SWISH!**_

** Spinning around, I looked, and saw the yellow light of an owls eyes, and I felt myself freeze up as tears began to build up in my eyes. I watched as it continued to hover there in front of me, and when its beak started to clack in a quick successive beat, the tears began to slowly slide down my cheeks. "Mother, father, sister… I did my best, may I meet you in heaven, or let me live to see another day…**

_**SCREECH!**_

** The owl rushed towards me, and when it crashed into me, I heard its metal claws rake across my metal armor, but since I was nothing more than a mere sixteen year old boy forced into armor from the war, it was enough to knock me down. I swung my sword desperately, but when I hit the ground, I only accomplished knocking over the fire pit, which was just the stroke of luck I needed. The embers bounced towards the defensive line, and when the first one hit the line of oil, it flared brightly. The oil had been spread in a way that it provided both light, and a form of defense against an Ariel attack, though it only seemed to attract wolves by dozens.**

** I watched as the flames spread like a wildfire, and I heard the warning bell start to go off.**

_**GONGGG! GONGGG! GONGGG!**_

** When I looked back up, I saw the owl enraged as the fire leapt and danced within its yellow eyes, and when it screeched, I saw dozens… upon dozens… of owls rise into flight from the forest. The owl above me looked down at me before I rose up slightly, and began to dive down, before an arrow erupted through its side and flung it away from me. I looked over and saw an archer already on the room, firing arrow after arrow up into the sk-**

**Blood smears rest of page…**

** "NO, we must continue to fight! If we give up now, humanity faces extinction!" I looked past the captain, and saw the glimmering green eyes of wolves behind the fires of the entrance gates. I raised a shaky hand and started to point at the wolves as the number of eyes seemed to be multiplying as he continued to talk, "We may not rule the night as owls, or the day like wolves, but we rule our kingdoms, with our supreme knowledge… do **_**not**_** let that knowledge be extinguished!"**

** "W-w-wo-wolves…" I was muttering to myself in fear, hoping someone would look where I was pointing. The wolves jumped through the flames, and landed silently on the ground, while slowly making their way towards the captain.**

** "Let us fight back, so we may live to fight on! We c-"**

** With a mighty and frightened yell, I cut the captain off, "WOLVES!"**

** He turned just as the first one leapt, and when it clamped down onto his neck, I heard a loud snapping noise. The captain and wolf fell to the ground, but when the wolf pulled its muzzle away from the captains' neck, I saw blood dripping down its muzzle, and I slowly started to walk backwards as the dozen other swordsmen drew their own swords, and charged hea-**

**Blood splatters over the next few pages…**

** I was sitting at a desk now as my arm is dripping blood, causing me to slowly and painfully die. I'm writing down everything in this book, in the hopes that one day, another human finds this dairy and collection of warriors tales, and can eventually find out why, humans ended up fighting in the war of beak and fang. This is the end of my days, and this was the last major stronghold for humanity, and I'm not sure if it is the last or not, or if I'm even the last hum-**

** The noises have started to get closer, and I'm feeling weaker, along with my arm is no longer containing feeling. Please, whoever finds this; do not let this castles dea-**

** Simon- 16**

** Born on the fourth moon after winter,**

** Death upon me at my second moon of spring,**

** Sixteen years later. 1981 BC**

**(Simon's P.O.V.)**

Staring at the blood stained book that I had just read out loud to Shana, Wolf, and Tyler, I could only feel my emotions running around my head. Pulling away from the book, I walked towards the entrance, and I store off and at the night as owls flew into and out again from the guardians temporary outpost. Someone walked up beside me, and when I felt a wing drape over my back, I looked over and confirmed it was Shana. I looked back and towards the forest of activity, and I said quietly, "There was barely anything in that small part of the book… but from only reading that small part, mixed with what is currently happening… I'm tired of war."

I looked behind us as Wolf coughed, and he said, "Maybe after this war is finished… we can find out what happened back then…"

Shaking my head, I said, "Whatever happened, it is pointless to even look… let alone search for answers. His bones are probably only dust now…"

Digger burst into the hollow, and we all faced him as he said, "We have found Metalbeaks encampment!"

I backed away from the entrance and I said, "I can't help out today, I'm still sore from everything else." Looking over at Wolf and Tyler, they both nodded as they started to make for the main entrance.

**(Stella's P.O.V)**

Looking down, I could see the icy water of the northern kingdom far below my body.

**Authors Note: This is all I could come up with… this story is so stagnant, that it has an army of gnats that rivals a superpower… this story will be remaining on HAITUS, for a good long time. It was either that, or deleting the entire thing and forgetting I even tried to write it. If someone wishes to take the Burdon and try to write for this story, PM me, and I will arrange for my files to be transferred over to you, and then you can post them and I will delete this copy. Until now, I was just ignoring this story, because I may have updated it a while back, but for an active story that has active readers, to not get 1 review for 2 consecutive chapters, that is will shattering to even continue this story. And I'm not talking about the 2 most recent reviews, I'm betting crafty saw me mention it in my other story, along with Guardain fan only wanting another chapter after a long ars wait. This chapter may be a disappointment for those who read it, well for once, I'm not sorry. I'm going to be focusing my effort on other stories that I have more passion for, or are oneshots that don't rely solely on reviews or views, rather than my own will.**

**I finsished lost love in 1 days' time, yet this chapter was 2 days… I lost the passion for a dead story, in a dead archive…**


End file.
